A Night Of Passion: Rin x Len
by OtakuPerv2000
Summary: Len tells Rin that he loves her. Rin and Len the do things that twins should never do... Has a lemon. Please R&R! and if you want me to continue, please send me ideas via PM!


**So this is my first time writing a Rin x Len story. Hope you guys like it!**

The moon shone brightly, as crickets sang incessantly into the still night. All were asleep, with the exception of a restless young boy, who's heart was troubled...

Len sat on the edge of his older sister's, Rin's, bed. Rin lay on the mattress, breathing softly, eyes closed, fragile body covered by her soft duvet. She was sleeping soundly. Len sat, staring with adoration at his sleeping sister's face. Though he knew it was wrong, he could not help the strong feelings of both lust and love that he harbored towards his sister.

They had been together since birth, and it seemed to him that the admiration he held towards her had been innate. He could no longer hold in the feelings he had kept cooped up inside for so long.

Len's eyes shone lustfully as he leaned over his sleeping sister's face. His lips descended hungrily upon Rin's own sweet, innocent, untouched lips. His tongue sneaked past the tender skin of his sisters lips, and began stroking her tongue. He heard her moan as he pulled away. When he looked down, Rin's eyes were open wide, staring at him questioningly.

He smiled gently and whispered softly to her, "I love you, my sweet Rin-chan." She stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. Rin began yelling. "You what?! This is wrong, we are siblings, relat-mmmnnh!" Len silenced his sister with a deep passionate kiss. After he pulled away, she was still catching her breath from it.

Len looked at her with loving yet firm eyes. "Though it may seem wrong, all that matters is that I love you." Len stared inquiringly into Rin's eyes. "Do you love me?" Rin's face flushed at his question, and she turned her face away as she answered in a shy squeak, "Yes, I do love you."

Len grinned triumphantly. "Can I kiss you?" Len asked, cheekily. Rin blushed, and gave a timid nod yes. Len pinned pinned her arms above her head and positioned himself so his body stood over her's. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her's, softly at first, but then he deepened the kiss.

He slid his hot tongue past her waiting lips, stroking her tongue with his. She moaned slightly, encouraging him to go on. His arms slid up his sister's soft pajama top, and began kneading the softness of her breasts. She gasped, and moaned loudly as his fingers began pinching her hardened nipples. He impatiently tugged off her top, wanting to see his sister's nakedness. Rin blushed as Len stared at her naked torso. "D-d-don't look!", she stuttered, embarrassed. Len looked at his sister lovingly. "You're so beautiful, Rin." he whispered in a low, raspy voice. Rin gasped as his lips fastened on her left nipple and sucked as his hand massaged her right breast.

Rin moaned, and in turn began tugging on her brother's t-shirt, silently asking him to take it off. He tugged off his t-shirt, and Rin stared in wonder at her brother's chiseled body. He had wide shoulders and inviting arms that she wanted around her now. He splayed her body out on the bed and began stroking his sister's wet panties. He tugged them off, and spread her legs apart.

"Ah, Len!" Rin groaned as her brother parted her dripping wet folds with his finger. He then delved his finger inside of her wet pussy, and stroked her walls. Rin screamed in pleasure as Len pressed two, then three fingers inside her, and began thrusting them inside at an insanely fast speed, going deeper and deeper each thrust. Len then pressed his mouth against her clits and began sucking as hard as he could, inducing shrieks of bliss from Rin. Len pulled away slowly from Rin, breathing hard. He then pulled off his boxers, his member hard and eager.

Rin stared at her brother's member, then looked away, blushing. Len laughed then lifted her chin to look at his face. "Can I go in?" he asked, earnestly. Rin nodded, reluctant, though wanting to show her brother how much she loved him. He opened her legs and slowly pressed himself inside her. She felt a sharp pain as her pussy took him in whole. She groaned. Len looked up, concerned. "Does it hurt?" he inquired. Rin whispered softly, "Yes." "Should I stop?"asked Len. Rin looked up, teary eyed. "No." she whispered softly.

Len smiled understandingly. "I'll be gentle." he promised, then began thrusting inside of her. Rin's initial pain was forgotten as she was engulfed in waves of pleasure as her brother made love to her. He slowly increased his speed, reaching deeper inside of her. "Ah, Len! More! Faster!" demanded Rin as Len hit her G-spot. Len thrust faster and deeper inside of her until they were both consumed in bliss. "Ah, Len, I'm cumming!", yelled Rin before she was engulfed in waves of immeasurable pleasure. Len orgasmed shortly afterwords.

They both gazed at each other blissfully. Their love had been consummated. They had become one. Len pulled Rin into his embrace. "I love you, Rin." he whispered tenderly to his lover. "I love you, Len." she replied softly.

Rin snuggled deeper into her brother's warm embrace, and they fell asleep, holding each other. The night was still once more, as two lovers hearts beat as one.


End file.
